Significant injury to the legs can result in a long-term convalescing and residence in a facility such as a hospital or rehabilitation center until the injured person has recovered. As part of the person's treatment, a physician may require that the injured leg be elevated above the level of the person's heart for a prolonged period of time. This can lead to a great deal of discomfort for the patient. There are numerous examples in the prior art for elevating the legs however there are a number of drawbacks associated with their use. For example, the devices may only allow for a limited number of patient positions, or not provide adequate support for the entire leg, or restrict air circulation around the skin. Several examples of these prior art devices are provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 830,776 to Flagg describes a leg rest supported on two arms which adjust the inclination of the rest. The leg rest may be used only while the person is lying in bed, and does not permit the person to be in a sitting position. In addition, it fails to provide sufficient support under the person's leg to allow the person to be comfortable while convalescing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,722 to Bowman describes a leg rest, which includes a base, a platform hingedly secured at one end to the base, and a pair of props hingedly secured along the length of the base. The free ends of the props are selectively engageable with one of two bars disposed along the length of the platform to thereby adjust the elevation and inclination of the platform. The leg rest may only be used by a person in bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,110 to Kenworthy describes an adjustable leg rest for invalids. The leg rest includes a leg support supported on a base by telescoping bars. The telescoping bars adjust the elevation and inclination of the leg support. The rigid support limits the ability of the device to provide a high degree of comfort for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,739 to Delia describes a leg rest, which is selectively adjustable between a first, straight position and a second, flat position. As stated above, this type of device is insufficiently flexible to provide a high degree of comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,322 to Derby describes a leg and foot support, which includes a base section, an upper leg supporting frame section pivotably connected to the base section and a pair of braces pivotably connected to the upper leg supporting frame section and slidably connected to the base section. The inclination of the upper leg supporting section is adjustable by adjusting the braces. Although this devices provides good support for an injured leg, it can only be used by a person lying down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,992 to Nagel describes an adjustable leg rest, which includes a bottom piece, a top piece and two end pieces hingedly secured to each end of the top and bottom pieces. The top piece, bottom piece and end pieces define a quadrilateral structure. This structure is too rigid for use by a person with an injured leg and is used mainly as footrest for tired feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,557 to Kelley describes a device for supporting a person's leg during knee surgery. The device includes a base, an upright hingedly connected to one end of the base and a leg support hingedly connected to an opposite end of the upright. A prop is provided so that the device may be arranged in a first configuration, wherein the base, upright and leg support define a triangular structure, and a second configuration, wherein the base, upright, leg support and prop define a quadrilateral structure. The position of the hinge connecting the upright to the base is adjustable, and the length of the upright is adjustable, but the device is not designed for long-term convalescing.
In view of the problems associated with the long-term treatment of leg injuries, it would be an advantage to have a leg supporting apparatus that can be easily and effectively adjusted over a wide range of positions and be constructed of a material conducive to comfort for the leg.